Names
by rinho
Summary: "Good morning, Okita-san."


Kagura looked up to meet his reddish-brown eyes, and smiled. A shiver immediately ran down his spine. No, no, no, no! Okita was not the kind of teenage boy who would have butterflies in his stomach just because of a girl's smile. Not to mention, Kagura was not just any girl. She was his opponent, his rival, his-sworn-to-defeat-in-every-aspects-of-life person. So, did he mistake her girly smile for a smirk, and got scared? ... That sounded even more stupid! The only things he would ever feel in front of Kagura were his boiling sadistic blood, his eager to torture and some bit of battling excitement. Then, what was the cause of Okita's shiver? Well, Okita was also wondering about that when he looked down at Kagura's face. Everything was normal, …uhmmm, her eyes did look a little strange. They usually would wear a emeraude blue, like the color of morning ocean, with millions and millions of youthful waves. But at that moment, Kagura's eyes remained a deep, calm blue just as the color of ocean after having put up with a fierce tornado.

Okita was about to be lost in her eyes when he heard someone call him.

-Good morning, Okita-san. –Her voice was cold.

-Huh? What are you mumbling, China? – Okita asked – Cursing me to death?

-I said "Good morning" Okita-san. – Kagura replied, the "commercial smile" still hang on her lips.

-…I see, your brain finally got burst after eating too much of that rubbish junk food.

-Ahahahahahaha- It's kinda creepy if you laugh "ahaha" while your face was completely emotionless.

-What is this? Someone actually made a sex robot out of that bitch?- His left hand made a small slap on her cheek, whilst his right hand quickly grabbed the MP3 katana, ready to block her fatal punch.

-Ahahaha, Okita-san. We should really stop all these childish jokes and nicknames like "China" and "Sadist" – Okita felt the strange sensation from before overflowing in his stomach as Kagura continued her non-stop mumbling – After all, we are all grown-ups now, it's time to put aside the past and move on to a new bright adult-like future. There is no need to use these names, as we have grown old enough to learn some manne , not much indeed, but enough to understand some common suffix.

-What are you plotting? Trying to get my guard down? – Okita interrupted Kagura's speech. With her monotone, he very much had understood how a teacher felt when checking his student's learning by rate homework

-Ahahhahahha. As I had said, we should really stop all these childish… - Kagura started repeating her "homework".

This was getting on Okita's nerves, was it really China? If he couldn't verbally found out, then let's move on to a more physical way.

Immediately, Okita drew out his katana, and, with its sheath still on, he stroke it down on her shoulder. Just right when some of Kagura's bones were only inches away from being broken, she swiftly jumped back, barely escaped his merciless attack. Well, it was more than enough for Okita to confirm that this was really his China. No robot can move so neat, so fast.

"It is her". Then it's alright, kept playing whatever stupid game she liked, as long as their usual fights still went on, he didn't give a damn. A smirk spread on his lips, he's bound to launch another punch on her cold face.

-Ah! Toilet paper has a discount today- Kagura quickly opened her umbrella, block the sunlight from her pale skin. She then calmly took a glance at a stunned Okita, before turning away. – See you then, Okita-san.

A Shinsengumi captain was left dumbfounded on the street. And, even though his eyes still glued to the purple spot, he of course couldn't see the small spot slightly shaken.

* * *

Two days later:

Gintoki walked out of the pachinko store in his stripped boxer. *Scratch scratch* his neck, Gintoki finally regretted selling his clothes for money, the night was so cold, it must be nice to have clothes to cover your body against cold winds. *Sigh* It was such a long way home for him

-Danna!

Gintoki turned around, search for the owner voice with his dead-fish eyes. There he was, the 1st captain of Shinsengumi.

- Souchirou-kun! What are you doing here? Pachinko? - asked Gintoki, started scratching whatever it's inside his boxer.

-Nah, Danna, have time for some warm booze? – Okita looked to his right, an inn with a lantern written "Snack & Booze" was standing near the river bank.

...

-So, I suppose you don't just treat me drink for no reason, right? – After a couple of cups, Gintoki was ready to talk.

-It's nothing special actually – Okita took a sip – It's about that China brat.

-Ffff! – Gintoki choked- Kagura? You sure you don't want to ask about that idiot Zura? Or some out-law criminals?

-She's acting weird. She smiled. Well, her lips curled up a bit, the whole face was still stiff as stone. She didn't fight. She just dodged. She didn't talk back at me. She just stood there, laughed, no, say "ahahhahaha" like a fucking damn robot. She avoided me for two whole days. And she calls me "Okita-san, Okita-san". When the fuck did she learn to use "-san" anyway?

"Even a newly-wed husband couldn't be more specific and worried to describe his dear wife's illness". Gintoki secrectly thought to himself .

-Did you do something? Like provoking her? - asked Gintoki, knowing pretty well the answer.

-I provoke her ALL THE TIME. – Okita emphasized.

-Then it's may not be your fault. Don't worry, she is acting weird at home too, staying in her bed all day. You know girls these days. She probably got a fight with her boyfriend. Don't bother, a kiss or two and she'll be back to normal in no time. –Gintoki said with an innocent voice.

-Boyfriend? Kiss? She got a…?- It was absolutely an interesting thing to see a usually deadpanning face to look so shocked.

-I'm not sure, she always hangs out with those boys from Kabuki-chou. It's possible that she got one for her personal self. –Gintoki wanted to say more, but the look on Okita's face was not of any amusement, not even the slightest tiny bit.

-Danna…

-Y..Yes?

-Have some more booze. – Okita throw his wallet to Gintoki. – I'll be right back.

Gintoki took a sip as he watched Okita dashed out of his seat and rush into the darkness outside the inn.

-Those brats… - Gintoki smiled. – One more booze, please! And get me a Gintoki's special too!

* * *

Kagura rolled around and around in her bed. It was getting more and more difficult for her to sleep recently. Well, that couldn't be helped, she did sleep a lot at day. As a result, Kagura stayed up late every night, her only thing to do was waiting for Gintoki to come back from gambling, which, was quite about time. She could hear his rushing footstep echoed from the stair outside.

"Why is Gin-chan in such a hurry? Does he need to pee? I'd better go and help him open the door before he wets his pants" Kagura raised from her bed, she was about to slip the shoji door open when she heard Gintoki knocking. "Knock? It's… it's not Gin-chan? At this late of hour, who could it be? Could it be the demon that Gin-chan once talked about? He comes here to get me! Is it because I didn't eat chili the other day? But it was so spicy. No! Don't take me away. I'll eat it, I'll eat it the next time Megane buy it! AHHHHH! What should I do? Gin-chan! COME BACK!"

It was the scariest moment since birth to then to our child-like Kagura. But, the record soon got broken when the person outside decided to speak.

-China!

Kagura's heart shot out of its place, hit the flesh wall of her body, fell back and shook in a cowardly manner that absolutely not fit for a Yato clanswoman.

"What is he doing here?"

-China, open the door!

Like hell she's gonna do that! Kagura cowered in a conner of her bed, with her blanket covered all of her body, leaving only her eyes, which were staring non-stop at the direction of the front door. Didn't know what to do, she was waiting for his next move in horror.

But the knock had stopped, everything went back to silence.

"He…left?"

Cold sweats were dropping down her back, Kagura sighed in relief. Still, she couldn't help but notice a bit part of her disappointment that Okita couldn't be any more patient to her.

And that was true, Okita couldn't be _any_ more patient, cause just one second later, he stroke the front door down in just one slash of his famous MP3 katana.

Between the thumping sound of her heartbeat, Kagura heard his footsteps coldly entered the house. *Click*. Light pervaded the space. A shadow immediately imprinted on Kagura's shoji door. It was so still, so stumm, yet so familiar, so dear. Kagura was dazed, breathless, until a keen pain suddenly appear in her heart, brought her back to reality.

"No" She caught a breath. "I must not be weak". She clenched her fists. The weaker will be the one who gets hurt more. She couldn't take any more of this pain. He might want to meet her, to meet China, but China did not want to meet him, never again. She would do everything, even when it meant she had to fake a new person, a new Kagura. As long as China was gone, she'd be able to meet him, to act as if nothing had happened, as if there was no China in the first place.

Okita reached out his hand.

-Okita-san. Gin-chan is not home yet. Come back tomorrow.

His hand stopped at the closet door, her bedroom door. Kagura restrained herself from wanting to place her hand on the shoji screen, where his hand was on the other side.

-China…I need to talk to you.

His voice was soft, unlike the usual sarcastic tone. What was he trying to do? Coming so late like this. Using that tone. Did he wait until Gin-chan go out? He was trying to comfort her? Kagura sneered at herself. Pathetic, wasn't she? She knew she hadn't been herself lately, she knew Gin-chan and Megane were looking worrying at her behind her back. She lost. Ok. She got it. But who needed him to pity her? Who needed him to comfort her? She didn't need him to be sorry. She didn't need him to use those velvety tones on her. She did not need his commiseration. Fine! If he wanted the real China, she'd show him his real China.

**BANG!**

The door flew through the house, smacked the opposite wall, then fell down miserably, revealing Okita still being crushed into the wall. If he hadn't notice the murderous aura from inside and drew out his katana to block her lethal kick, some of his ribs would be gone by now. Okita smirked. At least, she was not running away from him this time.

-You fucking Sadist, what do you want to say?- Kagura put her feet down, crawled out of her bed, hands on hips.

-I..- What did he want to say? "Do you have a boyfriend?" Coming here to ask that? – Why did you call me Okita-san?

-I call bastards like you whatever the fuck I want.

-Then why not Sadist?

-I don't want to.

-Why?

-Because… - Kagura left her sentence unfinished.

-Because you has a boyfriend now? – One step forward.

-Huh?

-Because you have nothing to do with me now? Because I have no use to you now? Because you don't need any connection with me now? Because I'm not even a bit part of your life now? Because I'm nothing but a stranger now? Because of what, China? BECAUSE OF WHAT?

Okita crushed Kagura's arms in his hand.

-Don't say like it was my fault! – Kagura yanked her arms out of his grip- You bastard! You dare to come here and ask me that? It was you! It was all because of you! Because you don't need me anymore! But guess what! I'm fine! Don't pity me! Go and have fun with Nobume! Best wishes for you two!

- What does that violent girl have to do with this?

-Don't lie to me, I know all about it.

-All about what?

-About you and her, Nobume.

-There is nothing between us!

-Stop denying, "I want your XXX/OOO", you and her always say stuff like that to each other, yes? I'm not smart, but I'm not dumb. – Kagura looked away, avoid his burning gaze.

-I…

-But I accept my defeat. Nobume is beautiful, nice, and she's strong. A human girl, yet she can keep up with you, unlike me, who only rely on my Yato blood. I know you find it very interesting to fight with her. I am the one who have no use to you now, Sadist. I am the one who is a redundancy in your life now, Sadist. I am just your past – Kagura looked down – and I…and I…I…

_I have to give up on you_

Kagura wanted to say it, she wanted to say those words, but she just stood there in silence, tears're streaming down her pale face. Why? Why now? Why in front of him? She thought her tears had dried out long ago when she first found out about this. She wanted to stop crying, she didn't want to look weak in front of him, she didn't want to make it difficult for him. What could she do now? What should she do now?

Before Kagura could make her way out of the confusion, she felt something cold gently brush against her cheeks, sweeping her tears away. Kagura lifted her head as a reflex, just as he had planned. And before Kagura know what was going on, Okita had pressed his soft lips on hers. His scent filled the air.

In one flick moment, Kagura mind went blank, as if everything in the world had disappeared except for the mellowness on her lips. But,as the moment passed, the sweetness soon turned bitter.

"Is this how he usually kisses her?"- She thought.

Okita pulled back in surprise when he felt her cold tears ran through his hand.

-China?

**SLAP!**

-…It's no use… – Kagura looked straight into his eyes, panted heavily - I won't have an affair with you behind Nobume's back.

- Affair? – It took a while for Okita to figure out what she was talking about. He thought his intend was so clear, yet it seemed that he had overestimated Kagura. Okita smirked– …Affair, so you have considered that option, huh?

-You greedy bastard! You can only have one woman.

- Well, I guess that violent assassin would make a perfect girlfriend for anyone.

-…

-She's tall, has silky long hair.

-…

-Nice body. – Okita looked up.

-…

-Big boobs. – Okita glanced down Kagura's chest.

- Bastard! Go to your fucking home and admire her yourself!.- Kagura finally snapped.

-Say, China, - Okita blocked Kagura's mouth with his hand-if one day, you found a cute little puppy, with fluffy hair, sparkling eyes. A dog that fits just right for you to hug, to take him to bed with you. A dog that doesn't chew people's heads. A dog that is better than Sadaharu in every aspects. Will you rather trade your Sadaharu for that dog?

- What is this has to do with our conservation just now?

-Just answer me.

-…. No one can replace my Sadaharu. Even if he turned old and got bald like papi, I'll always love him the most.

-How can you be so sure?

-Because, I love him. I don't care if I find a better one. He'll always be my most beloved pet– Kagura said with a "You even need to ask?" look.

-Really?

-No one can replace the memories I have with him.

- Then, I'm just about the same.

-You have a dog?

- No, moron! China, I don't care if there is any better girl I can get, I don't care. I need the brat who fight equal with me for the first time in my life, even it was just a Jan-Ken-Pon game. I need the rival who trusts me enough to let me treat me her broken arm right in the middle of the fight. I need the girl who doesn't believe that I'd mindlessly kill a innocent citizen.- Okita wrapped his hands around Kagura's waist, leaned his head on hers- I need you.

His thumping heartbeats resounded in her ears. Everything seemed so noisy, yet so strangely quiet.

- …..You love me…? – And at least, she understood.

-…Ye...

-GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My door! What happened to my door! Gyaaaaaaaaa! My cabinet door! What happened to you! And why is Sadaharu tremblingly crying in the kitchen like that? Why? – the scream of a certain silver perm samurai echoed in the night.

- Gin-chan! – Kagura turned around.

-Kagura, you brat! Why does the cabinet door have a footstep print on it? Was it you? Do you know how much Gin-chan have to pay for rent each month? Do you want to eat rice only this week? Do you? Do you? – Gintoki was so angry that he didn't even notice how Okita awkwardly let go of Kagura.

-Danna, I'm going home, it's getting late. – Okita walked to the door.

-Hold it! You'll have to paid it too! – Gintoki grabbed Okita's head.

-You have my wallet. - Okita reminded.

-Oh!...good night then, Souichirou-kun! I'll go to bed now too.

And just like that, waving the wallet along with his hand, Gintoki headed straight to his bedroom, leaving the two youngsters behind.

-…you were saying? –Kagura broke the silence, her face blushed furiously.

-I'm going home.

- That not what you were saying!

-Ah, is that so, I forget it already. Must be something unimportant.- Okita monotoned.

- You…You..

-Good night, China. Sweet nightmares- Okita stepped on the front door to walk outside, his shoulder faced her the whole time.

-Dammit! Say it now, Sadist! Say it or I'll call you Okita-s…

Okita immediately turned around, grasped Kagura's face with his hands and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. Kagura heard thunder sound resounded in her mind. Her chest was about to burst with the whirl of emotion.

And as Okita slowly pulled back, he whispered:

-If you call me that way again, I'll kill you.

-How about Sougo?- Kagura snickered.

-…Maybe.


End file.
